I Think I Have A Rival, Well Kinda: A Wil Story
by Ropihl
Summary: During the fighting, the group picks up another archer, a woman, one that Wil feels has outdone him. WilxOC pairing R&R if you'd like
1. Chapter 1

**I have NO idea if I protrayed Wil correctly but I know hes kind of a ditz and slightly ignorant. And I have NO idea if he would really fall for this girl, but oh well! Hope you enjoy!**

**I dont own anyone, save the OC.**

* * *

Wil stood out on the archery range, bow in hand, stringing and firing at the motionless targets several dozen feet ahead. He had been practicing archery since he was young child and he had grown to think that he was decent at it, good even. After all, he was a part of Lyndis' Legion so he must be good.

After the group had set out to end the Black Fang, Wil had followed Lyn and the others, vowing to be one of her "bodyguards" as Sain had put it, putting little too much emphasis on "body." In his mind, he had nothing better to do and he might as well save the world while he was at it.

Anyways, that's how he came to be standing here, launching his arrows into the manikins and objects across the field. As skillful as he was, he knew practicing would do everyone in the group good.

"Wil!" called Eliwood across the valley of grass, slowly jogging out to meet him. "I have a favor to ask you, if you will hear me out."

"Naturally, 'course I have time." He lowered his arm and the arrows that he had just strung, relaxing himself in a casual stance. Though he now stood in front of a lord ranking high above him, Eliwood as well as the others had instructed that they be treated just the same and Wil was able to comply with a simple request.

"Well, our rations have grown somewhat low and a thought came that perhaps you could snare or shoot something down in the woods near us. We aren't camped too far from it, you can see the tree line from here," he said, pointing passed the archer into the horizon. The sun was still high in the sky and it shown in their eyes as they looked down at the forest, a large woodland overflowing with thick trunks and greenery. "If this isn't too much trouble…"

"No, not at all! I'd like to do something for the group, however small," Wil replied with a bright grin.

"Good! Would you like for me to ask someone to help you?" inquired the lord, glad that he had accepted the task.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Someone who isn't familiar with bow hunting would scare the animals and make it harder. It wont take long. I'll be back soon."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Wil. I look forward to seeing you when you return."

With that, both men went their separate ways. The archery collected a handful of sharp hunting arrows, placing them into a holster at his side. With his bow in hand, he jogged down the hill, passed the warriors that made up their small group of soldiers. They watched him as he ran by, curious where he was headed but let him go his way, returning to what they had previously been doing.

By the time he reached the border of the forest, he was out of breath, resting his hands on his knees as he bend over panting heavily. _Maybe I should have borrowed a horse. Maybe I should have learned how to ride…_he thought as he regained himself, standing up to his full height, stepping into shadows created by the large arms of the tree branches.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have NO idea if I portrayed Wil correctly but I know hes kind of a ditz and slightly ignorant. And I have NO idea if he would really fall for this girl, but oh well! Hope you enjoy!**

**I dont own anyone, save the OC.**

* * *

Wil walked slowly, stepping softly as he slowly stalked the deer. The doe nibbled at the grasses below its feet; it hadn't noticed him yet, thank the gods. Gradually and steadily, he held his bow in hand as he took another step, getting closer every minute. He had been taught to hunt at an early age after taking up the bow and found it exhilarating and exciting, making his heart beat whenever he saw the animals in the woods, whether they were his intended target or not. Nature in general fascinated him.

He moved closer again, taking his time and not hurrying, though knowing in the back of his mind that if he took too long, the deer would simply walk off and he would not be able to keep up. Launching an arrow in the dense woods also brought up another problem. He needed to find a spot where he could shoot straight. He wanted to down the doe with one fell shot.

As he raised his prized bow, a flicker of movement caught his eye to the right and he froze instantly, unsure what had been lurking behind him. Moving his head to get a better look, he couldn't see through the brown and green brush and waited, holding his bow in one hand, arrow in the other, ready to be strung.

Suddenly and unforeseen, an arrow launched itself passed Wil at the doe as it stood grazing, penetrating its hide in its shoulder near its heart. It staggered for a moment, registering the pain it now felt. Standing for a moment longer, the doe collapsed under its own weight, falling to the ground, dead.

Wil stood for a moment without moving so much as a muscle. _What was that? I thought I was the only one out here._ Motionless, he waited for who ever had fired the projectile to emerge and show themselves.

After a ten minute wait, (in which Wil found it extremely hard not to move) finally a soul stepped out from the trees. She wore her blond hair up in a simple ponytail, bow in hand, arrows at her hip. She stopped for a moment as she approached the dead animal, pausing to listen for sound or spot movement. Her eyes were bright blue and sun, though it hardly escaped from the canopy, illuminated them eerily, causing Wil to shiver slightly. She wore a green outfit, matching her body with the background, and though she stood in the middle of a clearing, she was well camouflaged and hidden. She moved again after sensing nothing and stooped to inspect her prize.

Wil, being the ignorant and loudmouth had become famous for, thought nothing and did not hesitate to simply approach the girl and her quarry. Fascinated by her wondrous shot, he wanted to congratulate the girl on her achievement. Placing his bow on his shoulder, the archer started to jog towards her through the trees.

Unexpected and sudden, the girl whipped around, strung an arrow, one he had not seen, on her bow and discharged it in his direction. Thanks to his quick reaction speed, he kept his head as he ducked under it, only being missed by a few inches.

"Wow!" he yelled as he hit the ground, hiding behind a massive tree. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" came his reply from the female archer.

"I should be the one asking that! Seems we were both hunting the same deer, eh?"

"I shot her, she's mine," replied a bitter voice.

"Alright, alright, you can have her. But could you put your bow down so I can come out?"

"Throw your bow out first, then you can come." Her voice held a certain air of dominance in it and he shrugged, showing his bow in his hand from around the tree trunk. Placing it on the ground slowly, he emerged from his hiding spot, hands in front of him, held out in a signal showing he would not react.

He saw her kneeling near the animal, aiming a straight arrow for his chest, eyes vividly glowing. As she saw him without his weapon, she lowered hers also but ever so slightly, unsure of the stranger.

"I…uh," started Wil, trying to warm the situation, "I saw your shot. It was magnificent, seeing how you hit the mark perfectly without even striking a tree."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Only a novice would hit a tree while hunting," she contested.

"Right," replied Wil, a nervous smile cross his face. "Anyways, could you give me your name? I'm curious."

She hesitated to tell him, unsure what she should make the situation. "Karlin."

"Karlin, wonderful name," said the male archer, lowering his hands.

She raised her eyes to meet his across the clearing. "If your trying to get the deer, or anything else, its not working."

"No, no! Small talk is all." Both of them stood in silence, unsure what the other was thinking. He tried again. "Where are you from?"

"A town a few miles from here," she said, lowering her bow and reaching into her shirt to retrieve a knife. She approached the deer with the blade in hand, taking the neck in one hand.

"Your, uh, not gutting it here, are you?" blinked the confused Wil.

"Where else would I?" she said, not looking up at him.

"Well, we are in the middle of the woods. How are you getting it home if you are a few miles away? Are you sure you can carry all that by yourself?" He took a step closer to her, trying to give his assistance. "I can help you if you'd like, it won't be any trouble."

"There's no need for your help," she said, eyeing him with her piercing eyes. "I've carried larger. Do you have any more business here?"

Wil scratched the back of his head. "S'pose not, seeing how you've got the biggest animal in the woods. I'll see you later, if I ever see you again. Good luck, Karly!"

With that, he quickly retrieved his bow off the ground and started sprinting out of the woods, unsure whether the girl would shot in him the back or not. _What a creepy woman,_ he thought as he ran. _Ugh, I need a horse._

She watched him go, following his movement with her keen eyes. Thinking deeply, she shook him away and cut into the deer, collecting the most savory slabs of meat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have NO idea if I portrayed Wil correctly but I know hes kind of a ditz and slightly ignorant. And I have NO idea if he would really fall for this girl, but oh well! Hope you enjoy!**

**I dont own anyone, save the OC.**

* * *

Wil relayed to his lords that he was unable to find any game, purposely forgetting to include the part where his bounty had been taken from him by the girl in the woods. None of the royals found his fruitless journey a disappointment (perhaps Hector but he hid his disappointments well cough) and they let him off of his duties for the rest of the day, pleased that he had tried.

Though far from tired, even after running the length of the way too and from the forest, Wil found numerous things to occupy his mind. He found Rath has he stood brushing his horse and pleaded with him to teach him how to ride which only ended in black bruises and cuts. Giving up by deciding that running was less painful, (but only barely) he soon found Raven, constantly endangering his life by annoying the impatient warrior.

Realizing that none had the time for him, Wil retired early, returning to his tent to get some well deserved sleep.

He woke late the next morning to the sound of people moving outside, packing up their gear and getting ready to move on. The archer quickly changed into cleaner clothes and gathered his things, shoving them in a bag as she rushed out, collapsing his portable shelter. Handing his goods to the grumpy Merlinus who was forced to take all the soldiers things, the archer joined his usual group up front, marching behind the lords as they continued on their way.

They advanced quickly covering plenty of ground in a short time. Wil, walking near Rath, tried to strike up conversation, telling him quietly about Karlin and how she had taken his kill.

"In my opinion…" said Rath, talking slow, holding the reigns of his horse in one hand as they walked along, "it sounds like she has a wonderful shot, if what you've told me is actually true."

"Yah, I was pretty amazed. I doubt I could have made that shot, with everything in the way," replied Wil.

"Sounds like she is a better archer than you," came the nomad again. Wil frowned, mouth slightly agape.

"Thanks, Rath. Your such a great companion."

The group stopped in a town after only a few hours of travel, restocking grain for the horses and water and food for the men along with other goods. The lords, Hector, Eliwood and Lyn offered themselves to retrieve the goods, allowing the group to rest until they returned.

They returned after only a half hour, all three carrying bags of various supplies, the axe-wielder hauling the most as he laughed at his weaker cohorts. Eliwood, placing his bag upon the ground, straightened himself and called everyone to gather round him; he had an announcement.

"I would like to introduce another member to our party," he said loudly so all could hear him. Stepping out in front, he revealed a girl, blond hair, ominous blue eyes. "Her name is Karlin and she has volunteered to join us on our journey. Please treat her well and give her a warm welcome here."

The girl looked about at them without a smile and simply regarded them, nodding her head to the lords, her best attempt at expressing her inferior roll. The group welcomed her with smiles and names while Wil could only stare, forcing his way towards her through the others.

"You sure you want to bring her with? She seems like an odd one to me," Hector whispered to his close friend, voice low.

"She seems well. I heard from the villagers that she has a wonderful shot and is a master archer, even at her young age. We can give her a try," replied Eliwood in an equally low voice, picking up his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, moving to the carts to safely place it.

"Karlin!" Wil called, getting her attention. She turned to her name, looking him up and down.

"Your that boy from the other day," she said, uninterested.

"Boy? Ya know, I'm probably older than you are anyways, so you should treat your elders with respect."

"Who says your older?"

"Well, how old are you?"

"16."

"Same here!"

"Then no one is older. And besides, respect isn't based on age, its based on maturity."

Wil frowned slightly, but then smiled quickly. "I suppose, but now I guess I have a rival."

She smiled also, turning it against him. "I hardly think you're even in my league."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind. Now, please excuse me, I believe someone is going to show me around."

Wil stood there, in slight awe of the girl's domineering nature and followed the group in silence, unsure how to react or even what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have NO idea if I portrayed Wil correctly but I know hes kind of a ditz and slightly ignorant. And I have NO idea if he would really fall for this girl, but oh well! Hope you enjoy!**

**I dont own anyone, save the OC.**

* * *

Rath found Wil the next day as he shot one arrow after another, seeking them deep into the targets across the empty meadow. He took his time in aiming, lowering and adjusting his range before releasing, making a great effort to make a bulls-eye each time. If he missed, even by an inch or less, he would curse himself under his breath and strung another arrow, trying it again.

"Wil," he said in a low voice, catching his attention.

"Yah? Need something?" the archer said, not stopping as he shot another time.

"No, but I would like to know why are practicing so hard all of a sudden. You've never trained this much and when you do, its often a big joke for you and you hardly take it serious."

"I guess…" Wil said slowly. "I guess I have a reason to actually get better now. Other than saving the world, you know."

"And that reason would be?"

"That Karlin girl," he replied. "She's my kinda rival."

"…Kinda rival?"

"Yah."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"She doesn't have to get better, she just has to stay the same until I catch up."

"So you admit that she is better than you?"

"Well…Kinda. See where the kinda comes in? I'd hate to admit it, but..."

"Wil…is that what you truly think of her? Or is there more?"

The archer looked up, arrow in hand, blinking several times. "What do you mean?"

"…"

"She is kinda cute, though her eyes are slightly scary."

Rath, in an out-of-character moment, smiled at him, a smile screaming: "I thought so."

"Huh? Thought what?"

The nomad turned, still holding his grin. "Nothing, never mind."

Blinking, he watched as he walked away, confused beyond reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

He turned the left sharply, releasing an arrow, launching it deep inside the flesh of attacker. Retreating slightly, stringing his bow, he looked about for another enemy. A robed hooded man ran passed him, towards the shelter behind a group of trees but Wil would not let him escape. At an amazing speed, he shot at the man, catching him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground in agony. One second later, the Black Fang member lay dead, shot once more in the chest.

Wil ran towards his lines, following a cavalry unit as they saddled up to face the threat. He called to Rath but the nomad had not heard him and charged into the fray behind the knights. Alone and vulnerable, the archer looked in all directions for anything that moved, unhesitant to shoot.

"Do you need help?" came a voice, that of a woman. Wil turned quickly, arrow pulled back, ready to fire. Karlin stood before him, watching.

"Karlin! You scared the life out of me!" he said, lowering his weapon.

"My apologizes," she said, walking towards him. "A lone archer is very exposed in the field."

"Yah, I know. I can take care of myself, though. I have been for some years now."

"You have no parents?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but I haven't spoke to them in years. I feel kind of guilty, seeing how I left home without their consent. Doubt they would be too happy with me," he said with a slight laugh. "But hey, why are you even here? Aren't you too young for war?"

"Don't be a hypocrite. I have nothing better to do really. I don't have any family and I was bored."

Wil gazed at her, an odd expression on his face. "Bored?" She nodded, looking up at him and he suddenly started laughing aloud. "That's one of the most original reasons I've ever heard to join an army. Bored!"

While they stood chatting, probably not the best battle-field tactic, a large group of Fang members emerged from behind them, quickly encircling the pair. Karlin noticed them first and shot passed Wil, an act that nearly caused his hear to stop. Turning quickly, he then saw the menace approaching. Attempting to react quickly, his hands stumbled over themselves and he dropped an arrow on the ground. Cursing himself, he let it go and drew another, shooting and hitting an attacker.

"Don't rush yourself," she said calmly. "Just use one fluid motion with your mind clear. Then you'll always hit." As she spoke, she let fly an arrow, one that sunk itself deep into the neck of an opponent. "I'd hate for you to die, without me even seeing what your capable of." Again, she rearmed herself and sent off her missiles.

He watched her as she remained completely tranquil, her eyes moving slowly, hands and body one simple motion. Turning so he stood with his feet straight in front of him, he followed her example, clearing his mind as the Fang members approached at a fast pace. Together, they copied each other's stature and shot at the same rate, aiming for vulnerable spots. Before long, the attackers lay scattered about the field, dead and unmoving.

Both heaved a slow sigh. "That's all of em," said Wil, a grin on his face, proud he had done well. Karlin placed her bow on her shoulder.

"If all the enemies are like this, then I don't think this group as a whole will have a problem taking out the Black Fang," she commented.

"These guys are just the small fries. They have harder things ready for us, I'm sure…Gah!"

From behind, a mercenary jumped from his spot beneath the trees and slashed at them with his blade, causing both archers to fall to the ground, attempting to dodge the blow. Karlin, who had been the worse prepared, could not recover quick enough as he thrust down his sword at her body on the ground. She gasped slightly and rolled the right, barely missing getting cleaved in two. Wil, in surprise and acting out of instinct, took up his bow in one hand as he still lay on the ground and shot a quick arrow that pierce his abdomen, causing the man to fall back and before he could move again, he had been penetrated once more and life left his body.

"Karlin!" he called, kneeling over her as she stood, slightly shaken.

"I'm fine…" came her reply. She brushed off the dirt and twigs that had attached themselves to her clothing. Without another word, she left him standing there, jogging out passed him towards their group that now appeared passed the hilltops.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have NO idea if I portrayed Wil correctly but I know hes kind of a ditz and slightly ignorant. And I have NO idea if he would really fall for this girl, but oh well! Hope you enjoy!**

**I dont own anyone, save the OC.**

* * *

Wil had not seen her for three days after the battle. Though they all remained in the same group, she had secluded herself and did not participate in any conversations, let alone let herself be seen. He had tried to ask her how she was, seeing how she had been dazed by the sudden attack but every time he looked for her after meals, she had already retired to her tent and he didn't wish to push the subject so much by bursting into her sleeping quarters. Shrugging it off, he soon found Raven to bother.

He conversed his situation to the mercenary who hardly paid him any mind as he sat cleaning his blade with a wet cloth.

"Seems like she doesn't like you. Heh, that makes two of us," replied Raven, holding his sword up to his eyes, checking the metal for further blemishes before he slipped it into his scabbard. He looked up at Wil who stood with his mouth slightly open, making a face. "Come now, Wil, who does? Why are you even telling me this?"

"I don't know, just someone to listen."

Raven started rubbing his blade again. "Then find someone else. Your talking bores me."

With that, Wil left him to his doings, walking passed the archery range he had set up a few hours ago to practice, hoping she would see and join him. He stepped up a hill and gazed below him, the sight of the grass green and lush. In the distance he could see Sain trying his best to woe a few select girls but all knew he would come out fruitless and the archer turned his sights places anew.

She approached him from behind, stepping softly so he would not hear. "Wil," she called, getting his attention.

"Karly, there you are! I've been looking for you. Are you alright? I mean, the other day you were a little shaken up."

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you." She looked up at him with her blue eyes, giving a sincere smile, swallowing her pride.

"Thank me for what? I didn't really do anything."

"You got the swordsman that surely would have had my head if you hadn't had shot him before he attacked again. I'm giving you credit and respect, if you want it."

The male archer smiled. "I'll take it. Can't let my fellow archery and rival to die before I do. That wouldn't be any fun at all."

The girl held her smile. "No, just gives me one more reason to keep improving to stay ahead of you." She stood next to him as they both looked out in the expanse, the sky above and ground below. "Yah know Wil, I think I've begun to like you. Your alright, only slightly scatterbrained."

He smiled. "Only slightly? Well, that's an understatement if I've ever heard one."

"Yeah…I guess I'm rival of a doofus."

"Huh? You say something'?"

She grinned widely. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

* * *

** I don't know if I liked how it turned out, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
